La peur de ma vie
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Future! AU: Après la chute des anges, beaucoup de choses changent. Castiel et Dean vivent ensemble, on ne sait pas où est ce fichu cadet Winchester, et Crowley mène une nouvelle vie. Mais en ce jour, il aura droit à une belle frayeur!


**Bonjour à tous et à toutes! Aujourd'hui, je vous présente un OS AU sur la suite que pourrait avoir la série. AU parce que certaines choses ont changées par rapport au season finale dernier. Ceci est également un cadeau à DjinnAtwood, j'espère que ça te plaira miss (:**

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi! Veuillez m'excuser, c'est mon premier AU qui n'en est pas totalement un en plus, donc...pardon d'avance pour le OOC! Le point de vue est celui de notre roi des enfers préféré, à savoir Crowley!**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes (:**

* * *

Enfin revenu d'une journée de travail chiante à mourir. Si vous saviez ce que c'est fatiguant d'être un petit diable...enfin, j'étais un diable avant, parce que maintenant je suis un juge ! Ouais mes chéris, je suis un juge d'instruction. Et ça fait quelques...disons...cinq années que je trime comme ça, dans une tenue noire avec une cravate. Ca ne me change pas, me direz-vous, mais quand même, pour Crowley le roi de l'enfer, c'est pas glorifiant. Mais le pire, ce n'est pas ça. Vous voulez savoir ce qui m'arrive ? Une seconde, que je défasse au moins mes belles chaussures et que j'aille enlever ce costume de pingouin ! N'empêche, c'est pas moi le pire...j'ai un dauphin à la maison ! Un dauphin avocat qui prend plaisir à me torturer...

Bon, faisons d'abord les présentations. Je m'appelais Fergus il n'y a pas si longtemps, mais désormais c'est Patrick Crowley. Oui, parce que la population singe qui m'entoure n'arrive pas à concevoir qu'un homme puisse s'appeler Crowley tout court, alors j'ai pris le prénom de mon véhicule.

Vous me direz, Castiel Angelus c'est pas mieux, mais comme le joli cœur est avec Deanou et qu'il se fout des avis, il n'a pas à changer de nom...vous ne savez pas ? Nous sommes beaux frères, c'est...génial, hein ? Non, ça ne l'est pas, je suis bien d'accord ! Oh, voilà mon dauphin qui arrive ! Elle a changé de tenue, ouf ! Non mais si vous la verriez...quand on se croise au tribunal, elle porte son habituel costume céleste modifié, elle me fait peur comme ça ! Dois-je vous rappeler que Naomi Crowley Angelus est la plus dangereuse de toutes les créations de son papa ? Si on exclue ceux qui se prennent pour Dieu, hein Cassie ?

Hein quoi, vous venez de faire une crise cardiaque...oui, je l'avoue, Naomi est désormais ma femme, ça pose un problème ? Pour moi, oui ! Pourquoi ? Je vais vous raconter ce qui me trouble autant depuis quelques semaines. Ce n'est pas parce que ma chérie veut déménager au Canada, ni parce qu'elle accepte enfin que je lui fasse du bien par derrière, quoique pour ça j'en reste étonné. Mais rassurez-vous, tous les anges font ça maintenant. Cassie accepte aussi que Dean aille dans son petit trou serré...quoi, je suis trop vulgaire à vos pauvres petits yeux innocents ? Bon, passons !

Je disais donc, ce qui me fait peur en la voyant c'est que je crois que...ahem, vous allez me prendre pour un dingue, mais je crois que Naomi est enceinte. Oh mince, la voilà ! Elle m'embrasse sur la bouche, miam, quel goût !

-Bonjour, petit diable ! me sourit-elle.

Ah oui, elle a encore du mal avec les surnoms, mais elle aime bien me rappeler que je suis le diable. Et puis ça me flatte qu'elle s'en souvienne encore, vu qu'elle est tombée du ciel littéralement. Mais que voulez-vous, elle maitrise la mémoire des gens alors elle peut s'en sortir sans soucis ! Je la vois qui se dirige vers la cuisine et qui se sert un verre de nectar de fraise. Ouais, vous voyez le truc ? Ma femme n'aime pas les fraises habituellement, disons plutôt qu'elle n'en prend pas souvent quand elle va faire les courses, mais depuis quelques semaines, elle prend toujours de la fraise, matin, midi et même soir ! Et pendant nos petits jeux érotiques, elle prend de la Chantilly pour m'en mettre à mon petit oiseau ! Bon, j'avoue verser sur elle du Nutella parfois, parce que j'adore la faire languir, mais tout de même !

Bon, encore la fraise, ça passe. Venez voir avec moi, venez ! Mais _**INTERDICTION**_ de reluquer ma belle brune, compris ?! Bah, il ne se passe pas grand-chose d'extraordinaire jusqu'au soir. Nous travaillons, nous nous reposons, la vie quoi ! Parfois, l'un de nous vient voir l'autre et on s'envoie exclusivement en l'air sur le canapé, mais c'est assez rare depuis que j'ai accidentellement tâché le canapé au lieu de viser juste. Hum, je disais, le soir, après s'être bien remplis l'estomac, nous allons nous coucher dans notre lit bien douillet. Ah ce que c'est bon ! J'avoue cependant préférer les magnifiques seins de ma Naomi aux oreillers que je dois me coltiner une bonne dizaine d'heures par jour, même pas. Mais j'ai remarqué quelque chose d'étrange chez ses seins. Le problème, qui n'en serait pas un si je ne soupçonnais pas l'insoupçonnable, c'est qu'ils grossissent ! Vous voyez, la poitrine sublimissime de _**MA**_ femme grossit à vue d'œil !

Le soir, je me couche souvent sur cette délicieuse poitrine, pendant que Naomi lit un livre dans une langue étrangère, ou pendant qu'elle fait ses dossiers. Etre avocat, c'est pas simple, mais ma femme a toujours adoré ça alors...ne vous étonnez pas, voyons ! De bureaucratie à ça, ça ne la change pas beaucoup. Et puis comme ça on peut se voir au tribunal, même si on ne se voit pas pendant nos séances. Ahem, oui, je parlais de cette poitrine ! Y a pas encore de lait, rassurez-vous, mais elle grossit alors j'ai peur ! Le truc, c'est que son ventre reste plat. Mais je vous rassure aussi, ses soutiens-gorges lui vont toujours. De toute manière, Naomi a toujours eu une poitrine généreuse...elle m'énervait déjà avant à la cacher sous une chemise de dauphin, mais là, là...c'est _**PIRE**_ ! Parce qu'elle me dit qu'elle est sensible...

Passons aux autres symptômes. Je voulais lui faire découvrir un film romantique et un film d'horreur pour lui montrer la différence, et au film d'horreur, elle n'a même pas cillé...mais je peux vous dire que pour le film romantique, ça y allait hein ! Les larmes, les reniflements, les câlins, la main dans mon pantalon à la fin...ah non mince, ça c'est quand j'ai essayé de lui montrer un film de cul mais qu'elle a refusé de regarder, et que j'ai dû détourner son attention pour éviter qu'elle ne me fasse une crise cardiaque. Et je ne vous parle pas de la libido !

Dîtes-moi si ma femme est enceinte, par pitié ! La voilà qui arrive en chemise de nuit, tiens ! Ah non bébé, aujourd'hui tu ne t'endormiras pas tôt !

Et voilà que quelques minutes plus tard, voire même une heure plus tard, après des préliminaires dignes de ce nom où ma langue l'a fait grimper au ciel et où sa bouche a failli recevoir un cadeau fait maison tout blanc, je peux enfin me rassasier d'elle, m'enfoncer dans son corps. Elle est très excitée, et je peux vous assurer que moi aussi ! Oh nom d'un diable amoureux ! Pendant que je la prends à quatre pattes, parce que j'adore cette positon et que je peux caresser sa poitrine qui se balance gentiment, ma bouche vient frôler sa nuque.

-Crowley, me gémit-elle.

Oh chérie, si tu avais la moindre idée de ce que j'aime entendre tes gémissements d'amour ! Une seconde, elle se resserre, là ! Eh, c'est pas juste ! Bon, je tente le tout pour le tout pendant qu'elle jouit, sinon madame Naomi Crowley risque de vouloir me tuer et me couper la queue...et pas que la queue en elle. Ma petite queue de diable et mes cornes pourraient aussi y passer !

-Naomi, chérie, tu ne serais pas enceinte ? demandais-je avec une soudaine peur glissant en moi.

-Oui ! se retint-elle de crier.

Oh non, oh non..._**NON**_ ! Tout mais pas ça !

-Je veux dire non, gémit-elle. Tu m'en poses de ces questions parfois !

Oh, attendez je viens de comprendre ! Elle gémissait son plaisir ! Oh mon dieu, je croyais vraiment que cette foutue avocate qui s'habille comme un dauphin était vraiment enceinte ! Dieu, je vous prierais...disons tous les dimanches !

-Bah...avec tous ces changements de comportement, commençais-je, me rassurant.

-Je commence à éprouver de la sympathie et de la curiosité envers de plus en plus de choses humaines. Maintenant, laisse-moi te faire jouir comme il se doit !

Oh non, non, non, non et non! Si, elle me fait me retirer de sa moiteur si...appétissante! Naomi, ne descends pas là...non, pas ta langue ici ! Merde, j'ai encore mal visé...bah quoi, cette fois ce sont les draps qui y sont passés, j'allais quand même pas inonder ma chérie ! Pfff, vous n'êtes pas romantique, vous ! Moi non plus, je sais, j'ai quand même ma réputation de roi de l'enfer à tenir...

Excusez-moi, messieurs dames les abrutis et abruties, ma femme et moi avons de rester en privés ! Ne vous en faîtes pas pour votre démon préféré, je ferais des enfants à ma femme, mais plus tard ! Disons dans 100 ans, vu que nous sommes immortels ! Mais pour le moment, repos et culbutage en règle jusqu'au petit matin. Mais si jamais elle a envie d'aller aux toilettes, là je la force à faire un test de grossesse !

* * *

**Toutes les critiques, positives ou négatives, sont les bienvenues!**


End file.
